With the Wildflowers
by LilyAlice
Summary: A sweet moment between Edward and Bella at their meadow. One-Shot


****

A one-shot of Bella and Edward fluff.

The wind breezed across my body causing the tall grass and wild flowers to brush against my exposed skin. I opened eyes and looked up at the small patch of blue sky, where the sun was shining brightly. The yellow and purple flowers swayed lazily in the wind, enjoying the sunlight they were getting. I smiled and picked up one of the flowers spinning it between my fingers. My smile widened when I felt Edwards cool hand run across my neck before moving slowly to my collar bone. I looked down and saw his hand sparkling like the most precious diamond. Slowly I leaned my head back against his bare chest and kissed the hollow of his neck, loving how his skin through rainbows across mine.

"You have no clue how good that feels." He whispered to me, his hands running down my arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"I bet I can guess, about as good as your hands feel on my skin." I told him smiling when he frowned down at me, his gold eyes diminishing the frown on his face. I laughed freely and kissed his cheek as he rolled his eyes.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." He told me shaking his head slowly, as his fingers softly made their way back up the sides of my stomach.

"I may be ridiculous, but you still love me." I told him confidently.

"That I do." He admitted before kissing my hair. I loved moments like this, little snippets of time in my life where it could just be Edward and me... being Edward and me. I smiled against his bare shoulder before pushing myself away from his body and standing up. I grinned at Edward when he looked at me with confused eyes, his arms held open for me to come back, an all most irresistible request. I shook my head playfully and spun in a circle before running through the flowers. Suddenly Edward was behind me his arms snaking their way around my waist as he pulled me off the ground and spun me in an effortless circle. I giggled as my feet flew out from underneath me, brushing against the flowers and tall grass.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Edward whispered in my ear when I was back firmly on the ground.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked turning around in his arms so I was facing him.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." I told him running my fingers through his stunning bronze hair, which gleamed under the rare sunlight. I shivered under Edwards's delicate touch as his fingers wound their way into my hair.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Edward whispered, his voice more beautiful them any note.

"No I don't think you have." I said thinking back on our morning.

"Well I'm sorry." He said sincerely before placing his cool forehead against mine. "I love you Bella, more than you could ever know. I'm here with you right now that should give you a small inkling of how I feel." I smiled at him before closing the distance between us and kissed him softly on the lips. I could feel Edward's hands tighten in my hair as he pulled me even closer. His lips were gentle on mine and I craved more. With my own hands I pulled his face closer to mine deepening the kiss. I was the one who had to eventually pull away, needing oxygen. Edward's arms held me up as I gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have stopped earlier." Edward told me placing his hands on my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered. "I wanted that as much as you did." I informed him loving the way his lips pulled up into my favourite crooked smile. I smiled at him in return before kissing his cheek and grabbing his hands.

"I love you Edward." I told him packing in as much emotion as I could into those four words. Edward smiled down at me his whole face lighting up causing my heart to stutter. It was on days like this when his inhuman beauty shone through every pore on his body, literally.

"You have to go now." Edward said his voice sounding slightly disappointed, his golden eyes seeming to dim as he reached down to button up his white shirt.

"I would love to stay but Charlie will be very angry if I do not come home." I said looking at the sun as it began to set, slowly being covered once more by the dense clouds.

"Well then hop on." Edward said leaning down so I could hop onto his back. As Soon As I was holding on securely to his neck and waist Edward took off into the forest. I kept my eyes open as Edward weaved effortlessly through the trees and over the fallen branches. I had grown accustom to the speed and to my great surprised loved it when Edward ran with me on his back. The trees were blurry and just a big blotch of green to my eyes, but I still found it beautiful. We arrived back to Edward's Volvo in no time.

"Do you need help getting down?" Edward asked his voice slightly worried, when I didn't drop down from his back.

"No, I just don't want to let go of you." I told him, glad he couldn't see me blush. Edward chuckled at my confession and walked over to the passenger's side of the Volvo, gently dropping me on the seat. I smiled when Edward's hand was in mine not even a second later and he was starting up the engine. The rest of the ride home was spent in a comfortable silence, with our hands laying intertwined on the console, Edward every one and awhile lifting them up so he could kiss the engagement ring on my left finger or my hand. I watched as he kissed the ring for the fifth time a secret smile on his lips.

"You are allowed to tell me how you feel about this engagement." I told him as he helped me out of the Volvo.

"I don't think I can." He said his smile growing wider. "Words cannot even describe how ridiculously happy I am right now." I didn't even get a word in before his lips crashed down on mine, a stumbled a bit before Edward's arms held me tight against his chest. We both pulled away when we heard Charlie clear his throat on the porch landing. Edward waved politely at Charlie, while I buried my head into his shoulder in embarrassment, my cheeks flaming.

"I'll see you later." Edward whispered in my ear before hopping back in the Volvo and driving off.

I walked into the house with a goofy smile on my face, thinking about seeing Edward stretched out across my bed like the Adonis he is. Another day at the meadow come and gone and I couldn't help but miss it. The rare moments I held so dearly to my heart. I found myself growing impatient for my change, so I could spend an eternity of them with Edward.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed reading my short one-shot!**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
